creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Ore
Basic information Diamond Ore is a valuable raw material that can be extracted from Nodes (that can be found or created) and can then be smelted into Bars to be used for crafting. How to obtain Diamond Ore can solely be extracted from Diamond Nodes, many of which can be found embedded in other rocks mainly all throughout the Lava layer deep underground. This layer is only rarely accessibly through Caves leading down from the surface or even from Stalactite layer caves, so you will usually need to dig mine shafts yourself every 3 blocks through the Lava layer in order to find your first batch of Diamond Nodes, which requires at least an Iron Mining Cell or better to be equipped. While Diamond Nodes can only rarely be found on the Stalactite layer and the Corruption layer, this is the case a lot more often on older game worlds. However, Diamond Nodes can also be created in infinite amounts from Coal Nodes that can in return be created from Tar. Extracting Diamond Ore from Nodes Diamond Ore - like all Ores - cannot be pulled from the indestructable Nodes with your arctek-gauntlet nor any Power Cells equipped, also even the best Excavators and the strongest types of TNT will not affect Ore Nodes. Instead single-use Extractors of any kind are required to harvest the Ore from Diamond Nodes. You can use low-tier Extractors on Diamond Nodes, however it is recommended to rather use the best Extractors that you can craft. * Basic Extractors will extract 3 Diamond Ore from 1 Diamond Node within 10 minutes * Advanced Extractors will extract 6 Diamond Ore from 1 Diamond Node in 5 minutes * Super Extractors will extract 10 Diamond Ore from 1 Diamond Node in 3 minutes After placing an Extractor, you can check how long the extraction is going to take by looking at it with your cursor and either clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. You can take any amount of Ore that has already been processed at that time from the lower slot of the Extractor. Extractors are single-use items; they will be used up when they have completed their work, and they cannot be removed from the Node before they have finished extracting all of the Ore. The permission setting of Extractors is "just me" by default (different from most other activatable objects and storage containers) and can be changed manually by clicking on the padlock symbol in order to let other players take the Ore as well. Extractors will start their extraction process immediately when placed on a Node, they cannot be wired to be activated at a later time. When the Extractor is done, it will stop "singing" and "fold up" with a lout click. You can take all the (remaining) Ore at once by typing "f" again (as the default key). This will then remove the Node and use up the Extractor too. Sometimes Extractors that still have Ore inside will repeat the clicking sound when players get close as a reminder to collect the remaining Ore. Destroying Diamond Nodes Diamond Nodes cannot be taken nor destroyed. There is also no known way to transform Diamond Nodes. A Diamond Node will only vanish when the Extractor that has been placed on it is emptied after it has finished extracting all of the Diamond Ore. Advanced TNT and Super TNT can both be used to destroy lots of Lava layer blocks, but will not even scratch Diamond Nodes, so these nodes can be reached easierly. These Explosives will just destroy Lava layer rocks without saving any though. They will also destroy all crafted objects and blocks (except for storage containers with items inside) in their vicinity, as well as valuable Tourmaline and useful Sulfur on the Lava layer. Super Excavators can remove up to 7x7x7 Lava layer blocks at a time and will save half of them in Loot Bags. They also will keep Diamond Nodes intact. This is another faster way to dig through the Lava layer in order to find Diamond Nodes. However, Super Excavators require Lumite to be crafted. Diamond Nodes cannot be frozen, burnt nor transformed by cold or fire, they cannot be poisoned nor corrupted either. Smelting Diamond Ore in a Forge Diamond Ore itself is currently not usable its raw form for crafting; instead it has to be smelted to Diamond (bars) by putting the Ore into the Forge together with some Fuel. No crafting recipe is required for this. * Level 1 Fuel will smelt 1 Diamond Ore into 1 Diamond (bar) in 1 minute. Examples of Level 1 Fuel: 2x Wood blocks of most types, 4x Leaves blocks of most types, 8x Wood Rods, many plants like Tallgrass, and several crafted wooden items or blocks * Level 2 Fuel will smelt 1 Diamond Ore into 1 Diamond (bar) in 30 seconds. Examples of Level 2 Fuel: 1x Coal, 4x Hardened Lava blocks or 1x Sulfur block * Level 3 Fuel will smelt 1 Diamond Ore into 1 Diamond (bar) in 20 seconds. Examples of Level 3 Fuel: 2x Corrupted Wood blocks of any kind, 4x Corrupted Leaves blocks of any kind * Level 10 Fuel will smelt 1 Diamond Ore into 1 Diamond (bar) in 6 seconds. Examples of Level 10 Fuel: 1x Tar Bread, 1x Tar Soup, 1x Tar Sandwich Crafting with Diamonds Only after Diamond Ore has been made into Diamond Bars in a Forge, these bars can then be cut into Diamond Slabs and/or Diamond Rods in a Processor. No crafting recipe is required for either of that. Diamond Ore in its processed form, as Diamond Bars, Diamond Slabs and/or Diamond Rods is required to craft Diamond Mining Cells and Lumite Mining Cells, Diamond armor and Lumite armor, Diamond Swords and Lumite Swords, Advanced Excavators, Super Excavators, Diamond furniture, Diamond Glass, Diamond Building Blocks and other useful items. Diamond on older game worlds Template worlds RW1-4 are said to feature a smaller number of all Ore Nodes than RW5-8, however this seems not to be the case for Diamond Nodes. You can find Diamond Nodes on RW1-4 worlds on the deeper layers of the Stalactite layer underground, throughout the whole Lava layer and even all over the Corruption layer too, while in RW5-8 worlds Diamond Nodes seemingly extend solely over the Lava layer. Even older game worlds that do not feature any special Biomes (Canyons, Jungles, Savannahs, Swamplands, Tundras, Taigas) also have more Diamond Nodes strewn all over the three lowest layers of the world. If you want to know more about template worlds, please check the official Creativerse forums: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=634088783 Creating Diamond Nodes Pre-generated Diamond Nodes being more rare on newer game worlds is not really an issue, because Diamond Nodes can be produced in an infinite amount anyways and do not really have to be searched for. See: Making Diamond Trivia Diamond Ore cannot be placed into the game world, cannot be put into any quickslot and cannot be displayed on/in display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or Galactic Grav-Chambers.Category:Lava layer Category:Ores Category:Extractable Category:Forgeable